starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Skrilling
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = | subsoorten = | lengte = 1,50 – 1,90 meter | leeftijd = > 103 jaar | voeding = Aaseter | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Agriworld-2079 | gesproken = Skrilling | geschreven = Skrilling | kolonies = | affiliatie = | leden = | era = }} Skrilling waren een intelligent aasetend species afkomstig van Agriworld-2079 in de Mid Rim. Hun naam betekende ‘lijkenpikker’ in het M'shinni. Fysiologie Skrilling waren geblokte aaseters met een gerimpelde grijze huid en drie dikke, sterke vingers waarmee ze toch erg handig waren. Hun ogen lagen diep verborgen en ze hadden een benige kam bovenaan hun haarloze schedel. Skrilling hadden geen neusgaten, ademen deden ze door een reeks van acht buisjes die vooraan hun gezicht stonden op de plaats waar veel species een neus hebben. In die buisjes vormden de Skrilling ook zuren die het rottende vlees dat ze aten, konden afbreken. Hun monden stonden vol kleine vlijmscherpe tanden. Skrillings legden leerachtige eieren in nesten die na 90 dagen uitkwamen. In een nest lagen drie à vier eieren. Met hun kam stootten baby Skrillings zichzelf uit hun eierschaal bij de geboorte. Skrilling waren gulzige aaseters die vrij traag van begrip waren. Ze aten enkel vlees dat tenminste één week oud was. Ze spraken en schreven Skrilling. Cultuur De Skrilling stonden volledig onder controle van de M'shinni op hun thuisplaneet. De Skrilling waren bedienden, slaven of bedelaars en slechts recent konden Skrilling hun vrijheid verkrijgen. Skrilling werden meestal door de meeste species gemeden omwille van hun vreemde gewoontes. Deze gewoontes zijn zowat het tegenovergestelde van wat de standaardnorm is in het universum. Zo stonden Skrilling bekend om lijken te gaan stelen die op slagvelden lagen. Skrilling verschenen vaak plotseling op planeten waar gevochten werd en waren er dan razendsnel bij om hun slag te slaan. Dit leidde tot het spreekwoord “dat een vijand snel ‘Skrilling fodder’ zou worden”. Skrilling aten aas en ongekookt, rottend vlees dat andere species doodziek maakte. Skrilling ontwikkelden oorspronkelijk een maatschappelijke overeenkomst om hun vlees te delen. Skrillings wilden dit echter ook toepassen bij andere species waarbij dit uiteraard niet lukte. Zo bleven Skrillings steeds vragen aan de eigenaar naar een item dat ze koste wat kost wilden. Ze waren zelfs in staat om de eigenaar te volgen naar andere planeten om hun vraag te blijven stellen. Ze boden wel regelmatig een ruilobject in de plaats van het voorwerp dat ze zelf wilden hebben. Skrilling gaven hun drang (tijdelijk) op als ze beseften dat hun doelwit op het punt stond om gek te worden van hun geklaag. Hun bedelgedrag was ook een gevolg van de oppressie van de M'shinni. thumb|right|200px|Skrilling Skrillings reisden door het universum in ineengestoken ruimteschepen. Ze maakten gebruikt van tweedehands materiaal en tweedehands wapens. Skrilling hadden een natuurlijke gave om dingen te herstellen, zodoende konden zij hun materiaal herstellen en gebruiken als ‘nieuw’. Ze vonden werk bij crimelords of op planeten waar er geweld heerste zodat ze makkelijk aan lijken konden geraken. Ze verborgen zich aan de rand van de maatschappij waar ze opdoken in bizarre plaatsen als folterkamers. Skrilling waren eerder volgelingen dan leiders. Geschiedenis Skrillings evolueerden van aaseters die de vlaktes van hun planeet afspeurden naar karkassen van dieren. De Skrillings werden ontdekt door de M'shinni die ook hun thuisplaneet de naam Agriworld-2079 gaven. De M'shinni behandelden de primitieve Skrilling, die een nomadisch bestaan leidden, niet erg goed. Ze dreven hun kuddes samen en namen hun landen in beslag die ze bewerkten met geavanceerde technologieën waarvan de Skrillings nog nooit hadden gehoord. De Skrillings moesten voor zichzelf zorgen en kwamen amper aan de bak in de samenleving van de M'shinni. Ze werden de Skrilling na verloop van tijd bedelaars op hun eigen planeet. Tijdens de Galactic Civil War waren verschillende Skrilling spionnen voor de Rebel Alliance. Tijdens de Galactic Republic bestonden er Skrilling Jedi. Bekende Skrillings *Pote Snitkin *Ord Enisence Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Lair of Grievous (standbeeld) **The Holocron Heist Bron *Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens - Enemies and Allies *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Ultimate Alien Anthology *Special Edition Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook category:Skrillings category:Sentients